The present invention relates to a bottle with the illusion of internal lighting.
There are many kinds of beverages, both alcoholic and non-alcoholic, available on the market. To differentiate the various brands and types of beverages that the consumer has an opportunity to sample or purchase, distinctive shapes, labels and colors are used on or in association with the beverage bottles.
To provide another manner of providing a pleasing or distinctive appearance to such bottles, the current invention provides a way to light such bottles safely and inexpensively to give the appearance as if such light sources are inside the bottle.